Finally Home
by Stephosaur
Summary: After waking up to the fire alarm, Kurt was expecting to see burned breakfast but not the wonderful surprise his boyfriend had up his adorable beanie. I suck at summaries. I promise it's somewhat better than it sounds! lots of fluff! Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee….if I did there would be more Kurt solos!**

**A/N: So I've seen a lot of hate for Klainers and Kadam and personally I like both couples. So here is a little Kadam that came to me at one in the morning…lost sleep but it was worth it!**

In His Arms

Kurt moaned in delight as he arched his back in the patch of sunlight that came through the window of the small bedroom. His hand searched for Adam and was surprised to feel the cool expanse of the bed.

'Must be in the bathroom,' thought Kurt as he took Adam's pillow.

He snuggled deeper into the nest of blankets and pillows. Adam had a weakness when he saw fluffy pillows in stores. Kurt was starting to figure out why he had dozens of them on the bed. They just made the bed cozier and harder to leave.

He turned on his side to block the bright light from his crystal colored eyes.

Kurt remembered the night before there had been blankets hanging over the windows serving as curtains.

Feeling the need to laze around in his boyfriend's comfortable queen sized bed, Kurt flopped on his side with Adam's pillow held close his chest. It was the only piece of furniture that he was sure Adam had been very particular in choosing. Including the bed sheets which at the moment; Kurt was using to cover his face to catch a few more minutes of dreaming of a certain British boy with an adorable beanie.

The feel of the feather-light sheet covering his face made Kurt feel as if he were on a cloud, a magnificent cloud with vintage pillows covering every inch. The sound of his soft even breathing began lull him back to sleep.

A small smile made its way across his face before it quickly became a frown. His eyes snapped open as he shoved the cool sheet away from his face.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The fire alarm was shrieking making it impossible to even try to ignore it.

Running a hand through his bed head, Kurt muttered," I wonder where Adam keeps the fire extinguisher."

He flexed his toes against the plushy carpet on the wooden floor as he wrapped himself with the bed comforter.

He wondered down the small hall, the smell of burned bacon filling his nostrils.

The obnoxious sound of the fire alarm made its way from the kitchen. Accompanying the ruckus was Adam's swearing, who was running around his small apartment, slamming windows open to let the smoke out.

Adam grunted while pushing the window up, quickly placing a book under to keep it from closing.

The British teen sighed, "So much for breakfast."

At the stove lay more than crispy bacon and burned pancakes. As he threw the uneatable food into the trashcan, Adam heard the sound of feet shuffling from behind him.

He turned around a bright smile appearing on his face at the sight of his boyfriend wrapped up like an adorable bundle in the bed comforter that was usually hogged by said bundle when he slept over which Adam was happy to say was quite often.

During the middle of the night, Adam had to pull off the blankets covering the windows to keep him from catching hypothermia at night. As sappy as it sounded, he didn't mind seeing his boyfriend cuddled like a kitten among his pillows and blankets, even if it meant freezing his toes off.

He approached Kurt with a smile on his face before placing his warm hands on the younger teen's bare shoulders. Kurt blushed at the look Adam was giving him. It looked as if he had discovered a precious gem, so rare and beautiful. The slight shiver that traveled up Kurt's back went unnoticed by the British man. He tenderly cradled Kurt's ducked face with two gentle hands, one of which stroked Kurt's cheek lovingly.

"Good morning love."

Kurt murmured against Adam's lips, "Morning honey."

Their mouths met with the soft touch of their lips. Kurt sighed happily into the kiss, losing himself to the lazy kisses that steadily began to get rougher and desperate. The warm tongue prodding his lips open had him all to willing to oblige its entry. He moaned as Adam's tongue explored every inch of the hot wet cavern, swiping at the top part of his mouth while gliding past his own tongue. A moan was heard from the back of his throat as they parted. Their lips red and swollen, glistened in the light, as both teens admired the others debauched appearance.

Kurt curled his arms around Adams neck, feeling two hands immediately rest on his hips almost as if it were a habit. He giggled as a hand tugged lightly on the black silk boxers he was wearing. They now rested low on his hips; Kurt didn't bother to raise them up.

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, Kurt commented, "I see someone woke up a little frisky today."

Adam chuckled.

He refused to move his hands from their position, half-heartily using the excuse of attempting to keep Kurt warm from the slight chill in the room but really not wanting to end their embrace.

"Stand on my feet darling, the floors too cold for you."

Kurt carefully stepped on top of Adam's feet, giggling as his boyfriend moved them slowly toward the kitchen. They appeared to be dancing to music only heard in their heads.

The swaying teen rested his head on Adam's chest, wishing to remain like this the whole day. Adam ran his longer fingers through his messy chestnut colored hair as Kurt pressed soft kisses on top of his chest where his heart beat.

Kurt's warm breath made goose bumps run across Adams naked skin as he murmured, "You're up pretty early."

Adam replied," I woke up to make a certain special person a delicious breakfast and I had this idea of bringing it to them in bed."

Kurt teasingly said, "Would that have included burned food on a tray?"

The older of the two aimed a glare at the stove as if it were the cause of his failed plan before looking down at Kurt, a slight blush making its way up his neck.

Kurt pressed a gentle kiss under Adams jaw, before carefully wiping a spot of flour off the tip of his nose.

"Thank you honey that was very sweet of you."

Adam relinquished his hold around Kurt as the teen made to investigate the messy kitchen. Kurt pulled on one of Adams comfy hoodies that had been left on the small sofa. Kurt tried to ignore the groan of disappointment from his boyfriend as his bare chest was covered by the large sweater.

As he slipped into his designer slippers, he remarked, "Honey you are more than welcome to saunter around the apartment with that sculpted body of yours. But not all of us look like Abercrombie models so I'll just stick to stealing your hoodies."

Adam scoffed, "Love you should know that you always look beautiful, even when you wear my and I quote, "old man sweater", as you so sweetly put the first time I wore it"

Kurt giggled, "Well it is comfortable, almost as if your arms are around me."

If Kurt had not turned around he would have noticed the warm smile appear on his boyfriend's face.

He shuffled to the kitchen area where flour covered the floor and egg shells were left floating in the sink full of dirty dishes.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the burned food in the trash; memories of his step brother attempting to make lunch came to mind.

He was about to tease his boyfriend lack of cooking skills before he noticed the most beautiful bouquet of lavender flowers sitting innocently in a vase, soaking in the rays of the sun.

He softly gasped. Kurt vaguely recalled mentioning to Adam in a quick passing about his preferred flower and he never thought Adam would remember such a small detail. But he had.

He slowly approached the window sill, blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

There they were the flowers whose scent brought him such a sense of comfort and peace. His and his mother's favorite flower rested in a lopsided vase the two teens had attempted to make after sneaking into a pottery class. Adam claimed he wanted Kurt stop worrying about his classes and roommates and have some fun even if it got them ban for a week.

It had been worth it.

Stroking one of the petals with a gentle finger, Kurt whispered, "Oh Adam they're gorgeous."

He sighed happily at the feel of two strong arms winding themselves around his waist from behind. The best hugs were the ones where Adam would approach him from behind very much like the one at the moment and he would tilt Kurt's face up before greeting him with a soft kiss.

Kurt hummed in contentment from the memory. Leaning against Adams chest, Kurt raised his head to see warm eyes starring into his with such pure love and adoration.

"Almost as gorgeous as you sweetheart, you still want to be with me even though I'm the world's worst chef?"

The pale teen laughed, shaking his head at the pout on his boyfriend's face. He turned his head to kiss the protruding bottom lip, earning a small chuckle from the elder of the two.

"You are such a romantic Adam; not being a fantastic cook doesn't make me lov-..."

His words trailed as the teen began to rapidly think.

He was about to say love, the word that meant so much for its small length. The four lettered word that he had wondered months ago if he would ever use it again in his life for someone other than his family.

Kurt had so carefully refrained from saying "it" on several occasions. He was scared of letting that last guard he had drawn up after the break up. His heart was finally mending and he didn't want to ruin it by flinging the word around all willy nilly.

But that changed when he was with Adam that word had slowly begun to be the only word that was able to describe their relationship. It also was only word that crept in his mind when he thought of Adam.

Kurt reached over and gingerly took a single flower out of its vase, ignoring the water dripping down his hand. He lifted the blossomed flower to his button nose; blue eyes fluttering close as he breathed in the flower's sweet scent. Nostalgia arose in his chest but as he opened his eyes the feeling of being protected and loved surrounded him as if he were in the comfortable walls of his home.

Adam was his home.

He lifted the flower up against the older teen's face, gently running the silky smoothness up and down Adam's cheek.

Kurt's eyes followed the flowers movement, mouth parted as he finally rested the slightly rustled flower against Adam's lips. An overwhelming feeling came within Kurt as his eyes met those of Adam, which held such intensity and love. Kurt finally realized.

Kurt gasped," I love you Adam."

Two hands were suddenly on his face, he was pushed against the opposite wall, one of the hands protecting his head from impact. Their lips crashed against one another into a frenzy kiss. Teeth clinked, and the kiss was a bit sloppy but it didn't matter. For couple it was absolutely perfect. Kurt gasped as he was lifted off his feet and held against the wall. His long legs winded themselves tightly around Adam's waist. His hands gripped messy blonde locks while Adam's hand made its way under his hoodie stroking the bare skin that had become visible.

Kurt leaned his head back, eyes closed in ecstasy with his mouth slightly parted, as Adam began to press open mouth kisses down his neck. He occasionally pulled Adam's hair when the British teen would bite down on a sensitive spot under his ear. The frenzy kissing began to wind down to Kurt's dismay.

He felt harsh breathing against his lips. Through a hooded gaze, Kurt noticed, with another flash of excitement, swollen wet lips and was suddenly alarmed at the tears forming in the corners of Adam's light blue eyes.

Kurt cooed," Oh what's wrong baby?"

He smiled sadly as Adam rested his forehead against his own, their eyes meeting. Tears were beginning to make their melancholy descent upon his face.

Kurt wound one of his arms securely around Adam's neck before moving the other to gently wipe the tears away.

In a shuddering voice, Adam began," Kurt you are this wonderful, most kind-hearted, gorgeous person I literally had the chance to meet. I mean from Day 1, the moment I saw you sing with such raw passion and yet at same time such vulnerability I knew I had to be with you."

Adam took a gasping breath as if the restraining of the heartfelt confession had been so physically painful it hurt to even stop for a second.

Kurt felt his own tears begin to make their rapid journey down his pale face. He kept quiet not trusting himself to speak.

Adam continued emotionally, "But now here you are in my arms saying you love me. Me, someone who is considered to be at bottom of the school chain, who never thought he would be with someone as perfect as you. I'm saying that hearing those words come from that pretty mouth of yours has made me feel more alive than I have felt in a long time."

Adam cupped Kurt's face before looking straight into those dazzling glasz eyes.

He whispered," I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt opened his mouth, a soft whimper falling from his lips. Two thumbs wiped the tear stains from his face, before pressing soft kisses against the wet skin.

He took a deep breath, "Adam when I first met you I was still healing from my break up with- with Blaine. You came to me with such a bright smile on you wonderful face and in that moment you made me forget about all the hurt I had endured. You made me smile for the first time in months. You brought me to life too honey."

Kurt offered him a reassuring smile, but it faltered when he heard the next the words come out of Adam's mouth.

Adam whispered, "I don't deserve you love."

Kurt took a hold of Adams face as he brought it close to its own.

"Adam everyone deserves to be loved why are do you think you don't?"

Adam looked down to his feet, shrugging absentmindedly

Kurt waited for Adam to speak and after a few seconds of hesitation, the senior responded," Constantly being looked down upon by obviously talented peers has done some wonders to my self esteem. I try not to show it but in the end it does hurt. You deserve someone talented and as half as perfect as you.  
Kurt's eyes flashed for a second as he thought of the pretentious assholes and bitches at school that made sneer remarks about Adam's Apples, he was quick to call them out even when Adam chose to ignore them. He now saw the vulnerability that Adam hid so well in order to survive in the cut throat world that was NYADA.

Clearing his throat, Kurt said, "Adam you are a talented, beautiful, most optimistic person who deserves someone that loves you for who you are and that is exactly who I am. I see a star before me, those losers at school just can't see what's in front of them baby."

Adam had that spark in his eyes again, Kurt never wanted it to waver not even for a second, Adam had been his strength from his first day he met him and now it was his turn. In a firm voice, Kurt said, "Promise me you won't let anyone bring you down."

Adam gave him a watery smile, "I promise that I won't because I have you and that makes me forget about all the crap in the world. You remind me that there is still some goodness in people out there."

The British teen nodded as Kurt searched his eyes for any doubt, "I love you."

Kurt felt butterflies flutter about in his tummy as those words were said.

Without missing a beat, "And I love you."

Their mouths met once again this time in a tender kiss, which left them both breathless. It was as if they were pouring all their love into one another with a simple press of their lips. Kurt patted Adam's cheek sweetly before making his way once again into the kitchen. Adam sighed blissfully feeling fully content with his life. He was about to help Kurt in cleaning the dishes when his toes felt something almost slippery against them.

It was one of the lavender flowers. The flowers he had gotten up pretty early to pick up from one of New York's popular flower shops. Adam smiled to no one in particular, waiting outside for the florist to open for 40 minutes had definitely been worth it.

Adam gingerly picked it up before taking a long whiff of the sweet smelling flower. He noticed happily how it smelt like Kurt when they were cuddling on the couch or sleeping in what he called a nest, that delightful aroma made him feel as if he were finally home.

The End

**Hmm it's 1:30 am….whoo hoo! Well there you have it my first Kadam fic. You love it? Like it? Makes you want to review? Go ahead I can't control temptations. Thanks for reading! I love both Klaine and Kadam! I think they are adorable. **


End file.
